Jogos Vorazes: A Redenção do Tordo
by IsabelaMellark
Summary: Esta é uma fanfiction que se passa depois da segunda rebelião em Panem. Após o terror dos Jogos Vorazes e das inúmeras perdas durante a guerra, Katniss e Peeta retornam ao Distrito 12 e tentam levar suas vidas adiante, podendo finalmente se reaproximar. Será que Katniss vai se redimir consigo mesma e permitir-se amar e ser amada?


****Por Peeta****

Depois de uma leve batida na porta do meu quarto de hospital, vejo a Dra. Ceres entrar com seu sorriso tímido e seus cabelos negros presos num coque, o que faz com que seus olhos amendoados se destaquem. Seu belo rosto e seu tom de pele me fazem lembrar da pequena Rue. Ela faz parte da equipe médica da Capital que assumiu o meu caso desde que voltei a ficar internado, depois do terrível _flashback_ que tive logo após a prisão de Katniss, no dia da morte da Presidente Coin.

— Bom dia, Peeta! Como está se sentindo? – Ela se posiciona ao lado do meu leito, segurando uma prancheta e um pequeno frasco de comprimidos.

— Confinado e isolado do mundo. – Olho para ela de esguelha, sorrindo de lado.

A jovem médica agora ri abertamente com a minha resposta.

— Eu sei que esse período de internação não tem sido fácil pra você – afirma ela. – Mas eu preciso saber como você está se sentindo depois que substituímos o seu medicamento. Alguma reação diferente? Algum mal estar?

— Acho que estou melhor que nunca, pronto pra ter alta – sugiro, esperançoso.

— Peeta... – ela me repreende amavelmente.

— Ah, Dra. Ceres, admita que foi uma boa tentativa! – retruco, enquanto ela sacode a cabeça – Ok. Falando sério agora... Não senti nada de anormal.

— E como estão suas lembranças? – questiona.

— As partes mais embaralhadas na minha cabeça ainda são os eventos que envolvem Katniss e os meus sentimentos por ela. Quanto aos outros fatos, minhas recordações estão divididas em três diferentes fases da minha vida: antes, durante e depois dos Jogos Vorazes.

— Você já consegue fazer essa separação? Isso é excelente! – Ela se anima.

— Eu lembro de praticamente tudo de antes dos Jogos, inclusive do que eu sentia, apesar de, às vezes, não entender o motivo dos meus sentimentos – explico.

— Imagino que o que aconteceu _durante_ os Jogos seja o mais difícil pra você processar – pontua ela.

— Essas foram as memórias mais distorcidas pelo telessequestro. Quando vejo vídeos das duas arenas, por exemplo, é como se eu assistisse a um filme sobre a minha vida, cujo roteiro não foi fiel aos fatos. É muito estranho... – confesso.

— Temos que trabalhar mais essa parte, então – observa ela e faz anotações em sua prancheta. – E os acontecimentos de depois dos Jogos?

— Eu também lembro de todos esses, mas não é tão simples trazê-los à tona, pois minha mente ainda estava muito nebulosa quando vivenciei alguns desses momentos.

— Você pode explicar melhor o que se passa quando se recorda do que viveu depois dos Jogos? – Ela torna a me interrogar.

— Algumas coisas equivocadas que fiz e falei... Sei que era eu quem estava lá, fazendo e falando bobagens, mas hoje eu discordo tanto daqueles atos que parece que foi outra pessoa que os cometeu.

— Entendo. – Ela apoia o vidro de remédios na cômoda do quarto e enche um copo com a água do filtro que fica à minha disposição.

A Dra. Ceres continua com suas anotações e eu tenho a oportunidade de perguntar:

— Peço desculpas pela minha insistência, doutora, mas preciso saber o motivo pelo qual ainda estou internado... E por que esse isolamento angustiante? Eu já estou me alimentando sozinho e não estou mais precisando de medicação intravenosa. Meus medicamentos são todos comprimidos e eu posso tomar onde estiver.

A Dra. Ceres respira fundo e eu continuo:

— Não é que eu não goste de vocês, médicos e enfermeiros. Eu tenho carinho por todos. Mas eu preciso ver outras pessoas, ouvir as novidades...

— Sei o que quer dizer e onde quer chegar – ela fala depois de pensar um pouco. – Você se sente bem para uma caminhada? Essas explicações dependem de uma longa conversa...

— Sério? Vou poder sair deste quarto? – pergunto e ela faz sinal de positivo. – Eu me sinto ótimo!

— Então, tome a segunda dose do seu remédio. Estamos usando essa nova fórmula justamente para tentar minimizar esses problemas com sua memória. – Ela me estende a medicação e um copo com água. – Faça aquele exercício mental que eu ensinei e descanse.

— E a nossa caminhada? A senhora... – Ela me lança um olhar desaprovador ao ouvir a palavra ' _senhora_ ' e eu me corrijo. – _Você_ não disse isso só pra eu me acalmar e depois sumir, sair da equipe médica e...

— Você sempre foi assim tão dramático, Peeta? – ela me interrompe.

— Meu pai às vezes me chamava assim. – Coço a minha nuca, sem graça.

— Bom saber. Achei que fosse um efeito colateral. – Ela se diverte. – Nós faremos nossa caminhada hoje ainda, na hora do lanche. Vou providenciar algumas roupas pra você não sair por aí com essas vestes hospitalares. Que tal?

— Mal posso esperar! – concordo entusiasmado.

— Até logo, então! – A médica sai e me deixa com meus pensamentos.

Assim, deitado no leito do hospital, repito o exercício recomendado pela Dra. Ceres, que virou algo rotineiro desde que voltei à ala dos mentalmente desorientados em estado grave. Ele consiste em tentar organizar minhas recordações, esforçando-me para lembrar de uma sequência de fatos e buscando reproduzir o que senti em cada ocasião.

Estou internado aqui desde que vi Katniss ser capturada, na data marcada para a execução de Snow, quando ela deliberadamente mudou o seu alvo e matou Alma Coin no lugar dele. Pouco depois, naquele mesmo dia, eu perdi novamente a lucidez e a clareza de sentimentos que me custaram tanto recuperar.

As surpresas desagradáveis daquela data fizeram com que todo o progresso em meu tratamento para reverter o telessequestro fosse desperdiçado.

Eu não via Katniss há muito tempo, desde o dia em que deixamos Tigris e demos nosso último abraço, o dia em que Primrose morreu. Katniss não sabe, mas eu assisti a tudo.

Depois que saí da loja de Tigris, não demorou muito, perdi Katniss e Gale de vista, mas consegui manter meu disfarce, protegendo-me das armadilhas dos casulos espalhados pelo percurso. O cenário da Capital era de pura destruição e morte.

Cheguei ao Círculo da Cidade e, diante da mansão de Snow, pude ver a grande barricada de concreto de cerca de um metro de altura ali erguida. Fiquei perplexo ao perceber que ela estava cheia de crianças e adolescentes, frágeis e desamparados, cercados por Pacificadores. Era claro que não estavam ali para sua própria proteção, apenas serviam de escudo humano para Snow.

Antes que eu pudesse me aproximar ainda mais, percebi uma agitação na multidão, seguida de gritos:

— Os rebeldes! Os rebeldes!

Isso indicava o ingresso do exército rebelde na parte mais restrita da Capital.

A guerra já estava próxima do fim. Minha sobrevivência dependia, certamente, de que eu me abrigasse antes de se iniciar o fogo cruzado entre rebeldes e Pacificadores.  
Vasculhei ao meu redor um local seguro para onde me dirigir quando avistei Katniss agarrada a um mastro, um pouco acima das outras pessoas. Gale não estava ao seu lado.

Naquele momento, esqueci dos riscos à minha própria vida e segui em direção à Katniss, no fluxo contrário dos refugiados, que retornavam para as avenidas das redondezas.

A uma certa distância, vi um aerodeslizador identificado com o selo da Capital surgir diretamente sobre as crianças organizadas em barricada. Dezenas de paraquedas prateados foram lançados no local onde estavam e a reação delas foi a que se esperaria de qualquer pessoa que já assistiu aos Jogos Vorazes. Paraquedas cor de prata sempre significaram o envio de alimentos, remédios, presentes... Enfim, um alento.

Do ponto onde eu estava, não mais conseguia ter uma visão exata do que acontecia, mas pude distinguir os bracinhos levantados para alcançar os paraquedas. O aerodeslizador se foi e, cinco segundos depois, ouvi as explosões.

Protegi meus ouvidos e me agachei, enquanto as outras pessoas corriam para longe. Quando novamente me levantei, fiquei estarrecido ao constatar que as explosões foram provenientes dos paraquedas. Mais uma jogada suja de Snow, que não fazia o menor sentido pra mim – matar suas próprias crianças. No entanto, eu havia notado claramente o símbolo da Capital naquele aerodeslizador.

A fuga dos refugiados deixou um clarão ao meu redor e eu, enfim, consegui alcançar um mastro semelhante ao que Katniss estava próxima, a alguns metros de distância dela. Bastou subir os degraus ao redor do mastro para que eu conseguisse visualizar o estrago feito pelas bombas.

Vi a neve coberta de sangue, muitas crianças mortas e outras tantas agonizando no chão. Algumas ainda seguravam atônitas os paraquedas remanescentes.

Os Pacificadores pareciam tão atordoados quanto eu com aquele ataque, tanto que começaram a liberar o acesso de um grupo de médicos – que reconheci pelos uniformes como sendo médicos rebeldes –, até as crianças.

Só nesse momento consegui desprender meus olhos daquela cena e novamente olhei para Katniss. Sua expressão era de horror. No entanto, em um segundo, ela se transformou, parecendo perder as forças, enquanto deslizava até a base do mastro. Segui o olhar de Katniss e reconheci Prim entre os socorristas. Provavelmente, uma das mais dedicadas e competentes, mas também a mais jovem. Jovem demais para estar fora do Distrito 13, numa praça de guerra.

Katniss correu até ela, gritando seu nome, e, ainda que por um instante, as duas irmãs se entreolharam. Não houve tempo para mais nada, pois os paraquedas restantes dispararam os explosivos que continham.

As bombas que mataram Prim também me intoxicaram, seus gases quentes queimaram meus pulmões e suas chamas lamberam a minha pele. Foi uma experiência dolorida fisicamente. Mas a pior de todas as dores foi ver a despedida de Prim e o adeus entre as duas irmãs.

Depois de ter testemunhado tantos e belos momentos entre Prim e Katniss, eu presenciei o fim trágico da relação de amor fraterno mais intensa que eu já conheci. Prim estava morta e Katniss estava gravemente ferida e devastada.

Até aquele momento, eu ainda duvidava de Katniss e não tinha certeza de sua integridade. Queria entendê-la, montar peça por peça do que ela significou em meu passado ou o que deveria representar para mim. Não sabia como poderia tê-la amado incondicionalmente.

No entanto, após a morte de Primrose, ainda que por um lapso, eu vi Katniss aniquilada. A partir de então, por mais caótico que fosse todo aquele cenário à minha volta, tudo se encaixou perfeitamente.

Vê-la destruída me ajudou a reconstruí-la do jeito certo em minha memória. Afinal, não existe compatibilidade entre a bestante em que quiseram transformá-la em minha cabeça e a menina fragilizada, feita em pedaços em seu corpo e em sua alma, pelas explosões que a atingiram e assassinaram Prim, aquela por quem ela arriscaria a própria vida.

Esse meu processo de recuperação já havia começado durante a expedição do Esquadrão 451 na Capital. Graças ao Jogo de " _Verdadeiro ou Falso_ " inventado por Jackson após a sugestão de Finnick para que eu buscasse respostas quando não soubesse o que era ou não real, muitas das minhas recordações se tornaram mais claras. Mas nem todas, principalmente a minha percepção de como Katniss importava para mim.

No entanto, o fogo que levou a vida de Primrose trouxe pra mim o sentimento que, até então, mais se aproximava do amor que um dia guardei em meu coração por Katniss.

Infelizmente, esse período de clareza mental durou pouco. Foi até o dia marcado para a execução do Presidente Snow. Tudo estava muito confuso aquele dia. Katniss era uma incógnita pra mim em todos os seus atos.

Primeiro, ao votar a favor da realização de uma última edição dos Jogos Vorazes com crianças da Capital. Eu não compreendo como ela, que passou pela terrível experiência, por duas vezes, pôde concordar.

Deve haver algum motivo, algo muito grave para ela tomar a decisão de apoiar uma ideia tão sórdida e, depois, o que foi ainda mais surpreendente, substituir o seu alvo, optando por assassinar Coin em vez de executar a sentença de morte de Snow.

Katniss não atirou no Presidente Snow. A flecha que ela lançou atingiu a Presidente Coin, que caiu morta com o tiro certeiro do Tordo.

Ela sentenciou e condenou a Coin, mas também a si própria. Isso eu pude detectar quando, após acertar a flecha em Coin, observei-a virando seu rosto em direção ao ombro, buscando em seu traje do Tordo a parte onde Cinna projetou o seu último voo, o pequeno bolso que guardava a pílula mortal. Katniss ia se matar e eu não lhe permitiria esse fim trágico.

A decisão de não deixá-la tirar a própria vida me levou ao meu último ato consciente naquele dia. Corri para junto de Katniss e, apoiando minha mão por sobre seu ombro, senti seus dentes sendo nela cravados e o meu sangue escorrer.

Katniss virou rapidamente a cabeça para trás e nossos olhos se encontraram. Nenhum de nós desviou o olhar. Minha mão ensanguentada permaneceu sobre a pílula-cadeado alojada em seu traje.

— Me solta! – ela se exasperou, tentando arrancar seu braço do aperto da minha mão.

— Não posso – respondi.

Quando os novos guardas de Panem levaram Katniss para longe de mim, o pequeno bolso de sua manga se rasgou e o comprimido violeta rolou pelo chão, até ser esmagado sob a bota de um de seus captores. Katniss começou a agir como um animal selvagem, chutando, arranhando, mordendo quem estivesse em seu caminho.

Aquela cena, somada a tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia, foi o estopim para a segunda pior das minhas crises. A mais grave, sem dúvida, foi aquela em que tentei estrangular Katniss.

Uma dor de cabeça lancinante me atingiu e, em minha mente, Katniss voltou a ser um monstro assassino, destruidor e impiedoso, e eu a queria morta.

Lembro-me vagamente de Johanna prender meus braços e Annie segurar meu rosto, pedindo calma, enquanto eu gritava, até que perdi os sentidos.

Essa minha recaída me rendeu, então, mais uma internação hospitalar e aqui estou. Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci dopado e inconsciente e, mesmo depois que recuperei um pouco da minha lucidez, fui impedido de ter acesso a informações básicas do que se passou em Panem após o assassinato de Alma Coin. Notícias sobre Katniss estão fora de cogitação.

Espero que isso termine hoje, quando sair do meu quarto na companhia da Dra. Ceres, pois o que mais me preocupa nesse período no hospital não é o meu tratamento ou a solidão.

O que mais tem me afligido é, na verdade, a falta que eu sinto de Katniss e esse aperto que fica em meu peito quando penso nela, esse sentimento que preciso descobrir – ou redescobrir – o que é.


End file.
